Bubblegum, Bubblegum
by SmokedBoo
Summary: Sometimes it's the simple things we want in life that become erotic. Like the need of a piece of bubblegum! Yaoi, JK/KS. Rating for later chapter! My first fic, so play nice!


**Bubble Gum, Bubble Gum**

**YAY! My first fic ever! All this time I've been reviewing others work but never gave a thought to posting my own. And since I've been pestering Solo's Orca to update her fic, I decided it only fair that I have something to give in return. This fic is based on a note I got in the eighth grade from some of my friends. This is just my interpretation of what Seto's reaction would be if he got it too. I have included in here a surprise(in a later chapter, he he) for Solo's Orca and Coelectichi as they are my fav, fav authoress', and are the first ones to reply to a review of mine every time. So this is dedicated to them.**

**For those of you who don't know me very well (which is all of you), I will give you a little insight to my life. I am apart of the First Georgia Recon. We have come to enlist the Cknooks to outflank the North. We told you the South would rise again. I find myself straying away from my mission due to a constant onslaught of cute college eye-candy and dodging of the poking of a potato salad fork.**

**This portion will take care of any further chapters I decide to add! **

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but as it turns out I don't. THE HORROR! THE HORROR!

**Pairings:** Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya; I don't think I'll be mentioning any others.

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi fic. If you don't like it, don't read it!!! I am not responsible for gouging of the eyes out (although I will leave that open for anyone to consider). You have been warned.

* * *

_Italics: _Thinking

**Bold:** Emphasis on words/something; yelling

**Chapter One**

_What_, he thought, _is this_? Seto looked down at the object in his locker with a menacing stare. It was a note. But not just any note, he could tell. The chicken-scratch on the top gave him enough thought as to who would be giving him a note.

**_Jounouchi_**, Seto grounded out in his thoughts. Yes, alas, it was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya, D-grade idiot, all around tough guy, and Kaiba Seto's boyfriend. As Seto thought about it, Katsuya wouldn't really send him a note. It was just last week that Seto threw a fit during noon hour because some girl decided to send him a **very obscene** letter. Not only did he embarrass the hell out of her, she was suspended for the things she put in the letter. Even if the note was from Katsuya, didn't he know enough to not give it to him during school? Of course, he was a D-grade...

Switching between hopping on one foot, Seto unlaced his shoes. He picked them up, but stopped midway making his eyes level with the letter. "No. He. Didn't. Did he?" Seto said aloud. He pulled his slippers and the letter out of his locker. He brought the note up to his nose and took a deep breath, inhaling a sweet aroma. His senses becamed inflamed with desire as he took in the smell of Katsuya's cologne. _He knows me all too well_, he thought. The cologne was the one Seto had bought Katsuya for his 18th Birthday. Since then when Katsuya wants to perk up Seto's curiosity, he would spray that cologne on something or other. Most of the time it was on himself, though. **That **got Seto's attention more than anyhting.

_It must be a complete waste of my time if he went to all the trouble just to put **that **on it_, Seto thought. He noted that most of the stuff that got sprayed was something completely random and made him upset that he had another thing he had to get cleaned. _My bed is the only thing I had no desire to wash_. He did have it cleaned just because, but the scent came right back afterward. Seto smiled to himself just thinking about it. He'd never given up control before, at least not until he fell in love with Katsuya.

Seto shook his haed, trying desperately to clear his mind of the **very** unnecessary thoughts now producing themselves animately. Coming out of his reverie, Seto hurriedly put his slippers on and went on to his first class: Keyboarding. He had no idea why he signed up for such a pointless class (A/N: I second that.), but decided that since he'd been in it for more than half the semester he was going to go along with and make nice with the teacher_. That old bat could do with an upgrade_, he thought referring to the teacher. He giggled at his own thought and received a lot of worried glances from his peers. Not that he cared anymore, but it still unnerved him that he hadn't realized he'd walked into the room _**giggling **_like there was something funny that someone obviously missed. Katsuya always did that. Everyday. Morning, noon, and night.

Seto shook his head again. He really needed to focus on more pressing matters and not on his puppy. Like why his puppy would send him a note instead of just talking to him. Was he...? Could this mean...?

Seto didn't want to find out so soon, he opted for reading the note later. He couldn't help but worry, though. His eyes widened suddenly at the thought that just occured in his head. **He had just been thinking about Katsuya. **_Damnit!,_ he mentally screamed. Really, he had been trying to concentrate on his class work, but he just couldn't stop thinking about his puppy and the note.

He let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Free period. A time that most students relish and wait for. Watching the clock only prolongs their torture, as it seems to move slower when you watch it. At least, that's how it's supposed to feel. Right now though, time decided to stand still as Seto stared at the note on his desk. He poked it with the eraser end of his pencil, making it move slightly across the smooth surface of the desk. And no, he still had not opened it.

Why can't he?, we all wonder. Yes, a good question indeed. Seto didn't understand why he couldn't either. Maybe he should. But then, maybe he should wait until he is around Katsuya to do it. Whatever. Why is he brooding on this anyway? No reason, no reason at all. It was decided then. Seto was going to open the note as soon as he was outside of the school building.

He looked up at the clock. Which wouldn't be for another hour. Damn...

* * *

**~* BING*~ ~* BING*~ ~* BING*~ ~* BING*~ ~* BING*~ ~* BING*~ ~* BING*~ ~* BING*~**

"**YES**", Seto screamed as the bell went off. Only two things in the lifetime of the students of Domino High scared them about Kaiba Seto: his glare and his sheer will for dominance over any and everything, including Katsuya. But his action of jubilee had them all wide-eyed and ready to shit themselves, effectively topping the other two things. They were all thinking the same thing, _He's gone crazy_. They all kind of hid in the far corner of the classroom and flinched when Seto vaulted over the desks blocking his way towards the door. On the other hand...

Seto was furious with himself.

He couldn't believe he had just done that in front of the entire class. He had only started doing that recently and **ONLY** in the sanctuary of his home. Katsuya really has rubbed off on him. Well, of course now that he had done that the whole school was going to start talking, making snide comments about how was human after all, or how he really was a kid at heart. Simpletons. The only things that made him a human being was dueling, Mokuba, and Katsuya. Katsuya warmed the very fiber of his being. Was it just him or was it getting awfully warm in the school?

He made his way towards the double doors that led to outside the school and to his favorite tree to sit under. He knew he wouldn't be bothered then. He passed by several students of course, who gave him worried glances. Why, you ask? Oh well, rumors spread like wildfire, and, Seto knew, that it apparently had taken a record time of 2.18 minutes for the hallway **alone** to know what happened during class. He had been counting as it had become a favorite past time of Katsuya's to see how long it would take for it to spread around that he and his Dragon had done something 'naughty'. It was rather amusing.

Finally he made it to his destination. He sat down slowly and took a deep breath. He took out the note and proceeded to read it. Now Seto, being the businessman that he was, only scanned the letter first and froze at one little word: _hard_. So this time he started at the top and slowly read it. With every sentence read Seto's eyes got wider. And he could feel a considerable amount of pain coming from the bulg that decided to make itself known in his pants. Then his eyes showed confusion. Then anger. Had anyone seen all this take place they would have prbably died from the anger rolling off of Seto at the moment.

**"Jounouchi...**" Seto ground out, his voice seething in anger.

He got up with lightning speed, flipped out his phone as he was standing up with lightning speed, called his driver and told him to be there to pick him up in the next ten seconds or find another job. The Driver was there in five. Another record breaker.

**"Mansion"**, Seto barked. With his phone still out, he called the mansion. Luckily for him it was Isono that answered.

"Kaiba Mansion", he said in his gruff voice.

"Isono", Seto said, the anger in his anger in his voice making it raise slightly.

"Yes Mister Kaiba?" Isono answered back. Seto felt a little better at the fact that he was scary right now.

"Is Jounouchi home right now?" Seto asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, sir. He's upstairs resting as you told him to do", Isono said.

'_That's right. Katsuya had a slight fever this morning. Good dog'_, Seto thought. "Good. Don't tell him it was me that called. I'm on my home now", he said. His smirk had widened considerably.

"Yes, sir", and with that Seto hung up.

Oh, was Jounouchi Katsuya going to get a surprise...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Finally! I thought I would never get it done! I never realized how hard it was to write a fic.  
Well, was it good? Be nice, as this IS my first fic but I will be very appreciative for the _constructive_ criticism and lovely reviews. And as soon I figure out how to reply to said reviews you will be getting spam from me. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! -puts on a British accent- I DON'T LIKE SPAM!!!**


End file.
